


My Cobain Shirt

by Hemmolovespenguins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Shy!Luke, drummer!Ashton, smut maybe idk yet, soccerplayer!Calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmolovespenguins/pseuds/Hemmolovespenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's heart skipped a beat. Did he, Calum fucking Hood, just talk to him, Michael? Michael managed to smile at him quickly before the tanned boy walked away, already talking to someone else.<br/>It never happened before. Until this moment, Michael wasn't even sure Calum knew he existed. But apparently, he did.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Or: the one where the shy boy with the bright hair (Michael) has a hopeless crush on the popular soccer-player-with-a-scholarship (Calum).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first fanfic on here, please leave comments to tell me what I'm doing wrong/right.  
> Also, English is not my first language so feel free to correct my spelling or grammar!

Michael didn't remember the first time he saw the boy who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. He never had that specific date, when they met or when they had their first class together. Michael figured it must have been somewhere around the time they were eight, but he wasn't sure. The two things he did know for sure were that 1) they never talked to each other and 2) they probably never would because Michael was shy and an outcast and the boy was.. well... popular, to say the least.

The boy - Calum was his name - was on his way to be one of the best soccer players in the history of soccer. He got a scholarship and his whole future was planned out for him. He already had beautiful girls following him everywhere he went and, as far as Michael knew, everyone wanted to be his friend.

Calum didn't seem to care about that though. He was focused on soccer or school most of the time, and if he wasn't, he was hanging out with friends. Michael was kind of grateful for that, although he didn't have anything to do with that whatsoever. He was just kind of glad that Calum didn't turn in this guy who hooked up with everyone.

Michael's staring was interrupted when someone sat next to him. That someone was Luke, and also Michael's best friend.  
Luke was shy. He never really said anything in class, and rarely talked to anyone outside class, except for Michael. Michael also considered himself shy, but he was also outgoing and loud, which confused people most of the time. To be honest, it confused the hell out of Michael too sometimes.  
It was just that he was shy, and he cared about what people thought of him. But at the same time, he dyed his hair in crazy colors and screamed Luke's name through the cafeteria. Luke didn't like that a lot.

"Are you staring at Calum again?" Luke asked, sipping some coffee he had just bought. He brought Michael some too, even though Michael hated coffee. But he appreciated the gesture.  
"No, I wasn't." Michael mumbled in response, taking a bite from his sandwich and shoving the cup of coffee to the other side of the table. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes and grabbed it, placing it next to his one, that was half empty already.  
"I know you were," Luke said. "Besides, I'm your best friend, I know you have a crush on him."  
That was true. Michael had told him about Calum a thousand times, even though he knew not much more about him than Luke did.  
"I don't have a _crush_ on him, I just... He fascinates me." Michael told him, and looked back in Calum's direction.

Calum laughed about something one of his friends just said and slapped him on the back. Michael never understood why the little crinkles by someone's eyes when they laugh could be so attractive, but with Calum, they suddenly were. For a moment, it was just like Calum looked back at him, but the next second he was already talking to his friends again, so Michael must have imagined it.  
"You totally have a crush on him," Luke said, his mouth full with the sandwich he grabbed from Michael's plate. It wasn't like he was gonna eat it anyway.  
"Shut up, Luke." Michael told him.

Michael's next class was English Literature. It was one of the classes Calum and Michael shared. Michael liked the class. Not because Calum was in it - although that was a part of the reason too -, but also he loved to read. Michael wasn't exactly a nerd and he didn't study any more than he needed to pass the class, but he had kind of a weak spot for Shakespeare. This resulted in him being a huge nerd and Calum thinking he was stupid. Or at least, that's what Michael thought of it. He knew a lot about Shakespeare and he never seemed to be able to keep his mouth shut when Shakespeare was mentioned.

Michael dropped his bag next to the seat in the bag of the empty classroom and let himself fall down on the chair. For the millionth time this year he wished Luke had the same classes he did. But Luke was good in math and science, and Michael absolutely hated math and science, so they never really saw each other except for lunch and other breaks.

Michael let his head fall into his arms. He stayed up late last night, because he was gaming and his stupid brain thought he would be okay the next day if he went to sleep at four am. He was definitely wrong.  
More people started coming in and he could basically _feel_ people starting to surround him by sitting at the tables in front of him and next to him. Michael lifted his head when he heard the teacher starting to talk and tried to listen, but most of the things they were told he knew already, so it was hard to concentrate on this class.

He let his mind wander to the boy diagonally opposite of him. Calum. Calum seemed to be paying attention, making notes here and there so he could study them for the exam at the end of the year. Michael admired the way Calum bit softly on his lip while trying to write as fast as possible, not wanting to miss something important.

Before Michael knew it, the bell rang and Calum stuffed his notebook and ballpoint in his bag. Michael did the same and looked on his phone for his schedule, to see where and what his next class was. Art - great! - and after that PE. That was less great, but he had to deal with it.

Michael made his way to Art. He liked Art. He felt a little bit at home in the classroom full of paintings and drawings. The teacher was nice too. She was young and had a few piercings and cool clothing. She liked Green Day and Nirvana and a lot of other bands Michael enjoyed as well. Also, she let Michael listen to music and draw, just like he wanted to. He didn't need explanations on how to draw faces and bodies and hair. He would do it his own way anyway.

So he walked into class and the teacher just nodded at him. He sat down, pulled out his sketch book and pencils and he put his headphones on. He scrolled through his playlist before settling with All Time Low. He played All Time Low a lot when he was drawing, because he felt that it always had such a vibe that made him more creative. He couldn't explain it.  
Anyway, Luke wasn't here to distract him with his talking, Calum wasn't here to distract him with his face and Michael could just focus on school for a moment, and he felt like he needed that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's heart skipped a beat. Did he, Calum fucking Hood, just talk to him, Michael? Michael managed to smile at him quickly before the tanned boy walked away, already talking to someone else.  
> It never happened before. Until this moment, Michael wasn't even sure Calum knew he existed. But apparently, he did.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Or: the one where the shy boy with the bright hair (Michael) has a hopeless crush on the popular soccer-player-with-a-scholarship (Calum).

PE just started and Michael groaned slightly. He didn't like PE one single bit. Exercise just wasn't his thing, but he was forced to do sports at least once a week, so he tried to make the best of it most of the time. 

This wasn't a day he tried. As soon as he arrived at the field, he sat down and watched his classmates already playing soccer or hockey or whatever they were doing. Of course, Calum was there too.  
Michael wondered sometimes why they never talked to each other. Calum practically talked to anyone. Michael had done so many group projects in his class, and none of them were with Calum. He sometimes wished the teacher would make the groups and put him and Calum together, but on the other hand: that thought terrified him and he was absolutely sure he would fuck it up. He was the weird kid anyway.

Michael ruffled his red hair. It wasn't as bright anymore as he used to have it, when he just dyed it. He thought about making it blue, or purple, but he just didn't have the energy for it right now. He didn't seem to have energy for anything these days.

"Clifford!" The PE teacher screamed from across the field. "Get your ass over here or you'll fail this class!" Michael rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway.  
It was his last year in High School. In just a few months, he would be going to the west of Australia to study. He had always dreamed of going to university, and since he didn't have many friends here in Sydney, he figured he might as well start over on the other side of the country. That, he decided before he got to know Luke.  
Luckily, Luke had the same plan as Michael did, and Luke had settled on this university close to Perth, so Michael decided to go with him. That way, he knew at least one person when he was totally new in that area, but he could also start over and make some friends.

Michael joined the rest of the group, that was gathered around the PE teacher. He stood somewhere behind some other kids, not paying attention at all. In this school, it was nearly impossible to fail PE, and Michael knew that. So why even bother to try and do his best?

Suddenly, Michael received a slap on the back.  
"That leaves you with soccer then, Clifford." A voice next to him said. Michael looked up to see his PE teacher standing next to him. The man pointed at the kids who already started playing. Michael just nodded and slowly made his way to the field.  
"Oi Mike, you sit at the side yeah? We got this!" A boy from his class yelled at him as soon as he started to try and play with them. Michael was obviously not wanted here. The redhead just jogged to the side of the field and leaned against the fence that was built around the field.

The PE teacher just shot him a look. Michael knew he was getting it his way this time, and that he would be forced to participate next lesson. But for now, he didn't care.

Michael was happy PE was his last class of the day. He made his way to the locker rooms to pick up his bag. He didn't bother showering: he would just do it at home, where no one would stare at him and judge him silently. Michael never felt comfortable when he was naked around other people. Not that that was a thing that happened regularly. 

When he started walking, Michael noticed a car pulling up behind him. He soon recognized it as Luke's. Well, the car wasn't actually Luke's, his mom owned it, but Luke drove it. The blonde had just passed his driving test and was allowed to drive if someone with a license and who was older than eighteen was sitting in the passenger seat. In this case, that was Jack, Luke's older brother.  
The window was rolled down and Michael could see Jack smiling at him.  
"Get in the car, mate!" Jack said, while the car slowed down but didn't stop completely. Michael opened the backseat door and threw his bag in, then stepped in it himself, closed the door, and tapped Luke on the shoulder, to let him know that he could speed up again.  
"Hi," Luke smiled happily and he shot Michael a look through the rear view mirror.  
"Hi," Michael greeted him back. He knew where Luke was going. They did this a lot.

Luke and he would just go to Luke's and play some FIFA, eat some pizza and then Michael would go home to make his homework or to fall asleep (eighty percent of the time, it was the latter one). It was a normal routine, kind of. They didn't have certain dates for it, Luke would just drive by and pick him up whenever he wanted.  
And with Michael's lack of social life, Luke didn't have to worry about Michael not coming over.

"How was PE?" Luke asked. It sounded like a serious question, but Luke knew about Michael and sports, and he was totally just asking to tease him.  
"Shut up," Michael mumbled, trying to find his phone in his bag. "It was wonderful as always."  
"Still playing soccer a lot?" Jack asked him. He left school a couple of years ago, but it seemed like nothing ever changed since he and Ben left school. It was all still exactly the same.  
"Yupp," Michael said, finally feeling his phone on the bottom of his bag, trying to get it from under his books. "And it's boring as hell."  
Luke rolled his eyes and drove in the driveway of their house.  
"You never do anything, of course it's boring that way." He said, stopping the car and letting Jack check if he did everything correct.  
"Call me stupid, but you try and get sweaty, but you still hate PE." Michael told him, getting out of the car and dragging his bag behind him.

"At least I try," Luke whispered. He received a punch on the shoulder for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I appreciate them!  
> Really, don't be shy to let me know what to do differently, I'm still trying to figure out how all of this works, and I just want whoever reads this, to be able to read comfortably.


	3. Three

It was two weeks before the exams that Michael and Luke decided to go to a party.

They never actually went to parties: Michael felt like he didn't fit in and Luke was simply too shy to go by himself.  
But because this was their last year, their last few weeks of high school, they kind of had the feeling they had to go, because everyone did.

The two boys spent quite some time preparing.  
Their school had strict rules about wearing uniforms at school, and Michael didn't think anyone -except for Luke- had ever saw him in his own clothes.   
To say Michael's clothing style was different from the rest of their classmates was an understatement. Michael never went to a party, sure, but he definitely saw pictures from them on social media. He knew that basically any guy wore jeans and a button up shirt. 

Michael and Luke, however, decided not to go with the flow. They just put on whatever they wanted.   
In Luke's case; black skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt he bought just a few weeks ago.  
In Michael's case: black skinny jeans (but ripped at the knee) and a Kurt Cobain shirt. It was his favorite shirt he owned, so he hoped that would help him feel comfortable. 

"Mikey," Luke whined, putting more gel on his fingers. "What should I do with my hair?"  
For the last half an hour Luke had put hair gel in his hair, washed it out, blow dried his hair, and started all over. In school, both of them always had their hair flat. Michael was too lazy to get out of bed earlier to make himself presentable. It was only school, after all.  
Luke was just too insecure. He liked his hair quiffed, but he knew people would laugh at him if he did it like that in school. 

"Just fucking quiff it!" Michael said, standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, trying to make his hair look at least slightly punk-rock himself. He had dyed it just this afternoon, and it was now black. He thought it was slightly more punk-rock than the faded red.  
Luke was in the bathroom, just a few steps away since it was next to his room. After a few minutes, Michael was too frustrated to make his hair look good, so he just left it messy.   
Luke appeared next to him.   
"Like this?" He asked. Luke's hair was quiffed up. It was one of Luke's famous quiffs - or at least for Michael, since no one else ever saw his quiffs.   
"Dude, it's super tall! How do you even do that?" Michael asked him. Luke just shrugged.  
"I just use a lot of hairspray." He said, still looking a little bit insecure about his hair.  
"Hey," Michael said, and he slapped Luke on his back a couple times. "You look great."  
Luke looked back at him and grinned. "Yeah, especially since I'll be walking next to you." he said. Michael just rolled his eyes. Luke and he liked to insult each other. He was used to it anyway.  
"No one will recognize you, though," Luke continued, a bit more serious. Michael smiled at himself in the mirror.   
"Great," he said. "Now let's go." and he sprinted down the stairs.

By the time Michael and Luke arrived at the party, the house was already full of people. Loud music blasted from speakers and the sound could be heard from a few blocks away. Michael entered the house first, assuming he didn't have to knock because the door was open and everyone was invited. He warily started to make his way through the crowd. Luke grabbed his hand. It was a thing he did quite often when he would get nervous in crowds. Of course, Michael and Luke had had comments about that multiple times. But this time, it seemed like everyone was too drunk to notice anyway.

It was only a couple minutes before some girls started throwing themselves at Luke and tried to dance with him.   
Michael knew Luke was attractive. Hell, those eyes could make anyone fall in love with him within a second. But Luke started to look more uncomfortable by the second, so Michael pulled him away and started looking for the kitchen.   
The kitchen was not hard to find. The closer you got, the more liquid the cups contained from the people around you. 

Michael grabbed a new cup from the table and started filling it with water. Luke frowned, grabbed a cup too, and started reading the labels on the bottles.   
"What are you doing?" Michael asked. He had not expected Luke to drink alcohol, even though everyone else did it.   
"Getting something to drink, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Luke answered him while inspecting a bottle of Jack Daniels. He then shrugged and poured his cup half full.   
Michael took the cup from him.   
"No." he said. He knew Luke kind of had the right to decide for himself if he wanted to drink or not, but right now, Michael was being protective of him and he really didn't feel like explaining to Luke's mom why he had let her kid drink alcohol, when he was just sixteen.   
Luke snatched the cup back. "Yes." he said, opening the fridge to look for something else. Michael watched him.  
"You're not going to mix all kinds of alcohol you can find, Luke." He said, trying to sound serious in stead of impressed. "You're barely sixteen."  
Luke looked up at him and closed the fridge door again, a bottle of coke in his hand. "I'm almost seventeen, Mikey." he said, smiling a little bit because he knew Michael couldn't stop him.  
Michael sighed. "Alright, I'm not dragging your drunk ass home at two am." he said, and he started to make his way back to the living room. He was here now, and he wanted to dance, because he felt like that's what he should do.  
"Yes you will." Luke mumbled, just hard enough for Michael to hear. Michael opened the door again and smiled to himself.   
Yes, he would.


	4. Four

Michael and Luke didn't talk about going separate ways once they were at the party. It just kind of happened.

Michael found himself dancing to pop songs he vaguely recognized from the radio. He was probably the only teenager in the world who only drank water while attending a high school party, but he had his reasons.  
First of all: soda made him really energetic. Which wasn't usually a bad thing at a party, but Michael would literally jump and yell so much, it wasn't funny anymore.  
Second of all: alcohol was out of the question. Of course he drank alcohol sometimes, he enjoyed it even. But the last time he had some, he tried to kiss Luke. Not that Luke really minded (nor did Michael, really), but he if he were to kiss another boy, he'd rather not do it in front of all these teenagers. 

At one point, Michael started searching for Luke. Partly because he was kind of worried. The shy boy had had some alcohol now, and knowing Luke he would now be fine on a social level. But Michael knew how people had a tendency of taking advantage of Luke when he was slightly tipsy, so he still had to search for him.  
Another part of Michael just begged to get out of this crowd. As much as he loved being one with a crowd and not being noticed as an individual, he needed to breath properly for at least ten minutes.

There were days when Michael thanked God that Luke was a fucking giant. This was one of those days.   
Michael just kind of wandered around in the house, looking for the tall blonde. He couldn't find him, however, and Michael started to worry. What if something had happened to him? Michael knew Luke, and Luke in this state would totally agree to go home with a total stranger because said stranger promised him ice cream. Kind of like a little kid. Michael reminded himself to not let Luke with alcohol alone ever again.

Just as Michael decided to run around the house again, he saw the blonde boy walking outside the house, in the huge backyard. Michael sighed out of relieve and jogged outside. He was just about to yell Luke's name when he noticed a boy walking next to Luke. The boy was slightly shorter, but only by a few inches. His hair was curly and wavy and a little long. He looked older than Luke, older than Michael even. They sat down on a bench, talking about something. 

Michael walked up to them cautiously.   
"Hi," he said, kind of ignoring the boy and looking only at Luke. Luke's eyes brightened a little bit when he noticed that Michael had joined them. Michael sat down.  
"Mikey!" Luke exclaimed and grabbed Michael in a sort-of side hug. Michael hugged back a little clumsily.   
"This is Ashy." Luke introduced the boy sitting next to him. The curly boy waved and giggled a little.   
"It's Ashton, actually." he said with a huge smile spreading across his face. "And you're Michael, I assume?"  
Michael nodded, wondering what Luke had told this stranger about him.   
"You left me alone," Luke pointed out. "Ashy had to take care of me because you didn't."  
Michael rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well how to take care of yourself, Luke." he said, even though he felt a little guilty he left Luke alone. But then again, the boy was almost seventeen, he didn't need a babysitter.  
Luke was about to respond when a song he really liked started to play. He jumped up and pulled Ashton with him. Ashton giggled again. He giggled a lot, Michael noticed, but that was probably the alcohol.   
"Come dance with me." The blonde demanded. Ashton looked at Michael as if he was asking for permission.   
Michael shrugged. "As long as you take care of him." he half-joked. Ashton nodded and let himself be pulled towards the dancing crowd. 

Michael stood up as well, but really didn't feel like dancing anymore. The energy had left his body and he felt kind of tired, but he knew Luke didn't want to leave yet. And even though he felt like Ashton was a nice guy, he didn't want to leave a drunk Luke alone at a party with people he barely knew.  
So he just walked to the door and leaned up against the door frame. Luckily, Luke and Ashton stayed close to the door and Michael could watch them dance. He was glad Luke was having fun.

A group of boys walked past Michael to go outside, talking loudly. Michael didn't really pay attention to them, since he was too busy watching Luke in the crowd.  
That was, until he felt someone bumping their fist on Michael's shoulder. He was about to yell at them to leave him the fuck alone, when he was met with big, brown eyes.  
Calum stood in front of him, smiling widely at him.  
"I like your shirt." Calum said. "I mean, Nirvana's awesome."  
Michael's heart skipped a beat. Did he, Calum fucking Hood, just talk to him, Michael? Michael managed to smile at him quickly before the tanned boy walked away, already talking to someone else.   
It never happened before. Until this moment, Michael wasn't even sure Calum knew he existed. But apparently, he did.

 _I like your shirt._  
After staring in the distance for a while, Michael felt like an idiot. He turned around again, to watch Luke again. His mind, however, stuck with Calum.   
Why hadn't Michael seen him tonight? He had literally searched the whole house for Luke, why didn't he see Calum somewhere?  
Michael wanted to punch himself in the face for being so overwhelmed by Calum's presence. He had known the boy for like, nine years now. Michael felt like the boy with a high school crush.  
But then again, he _was_ the boy with the high school crush.

His thoughts were interrupted by Luke, who now clung to him.   
"Mikey," Luke whined. Michael sighed again but couldn't help but smile at the blonde boy fondly.   
"Where's Allan?" Michael asked, ready to talk with the curly boy if he abandoned Luke. Luke frowned, like he didn't understand.  
"The curly boy," Michael explained, trying to remember his actual name. Allan was more of a guess, because it had sounded something like that. "The boy you danced with just a minute ago."  
Luke's face lit up. "Ashy!" He yelled in a high pitched voice. Michael knew it was time to go home.  
"Yeah, Ashton," Michael mumbled and he tried to pull Luke with him. Luke resisted.   
"I need to tell him goodbye!" Michael was just about to tell Luke that the curly boy could be anywhere, when Ashton appeared next to them.  
"You going home, Lukey?" He asked, and opened his arms for a hug. Luke let go of Michael and let himself fall into Ashton's arms. Ashton giggled again and nuzzled his nose in Luke's chest, since the blonde was taller.  
They stayed like that for a while and Michael awkwardly stood beside them.  
"Luke," He mumbled. Luke didn't seem to notice and he kept hugging Ashton. Ashton, however, did notice and slowly pushed Luke away.  
"Lukey, you gotta go home. I'll text you tomorrow, 'kay?" Ashton told Luke. Luke let go of him and nodded, returning to Michael again and grabbing his hand.  
"Right, bye Ash!" He smiled at the boy again and waved enthusiastic at him. The curly boy waved back and giggled once again, and Michael started to wonder whether that annoyed the people Ashton hung out with regularly. 

Luke skipped ahead of him and Michael tried to keep up with him, thinking about Calum again.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time passed till after the graduation, sorry if this is confusing :) x

The graduation was great. The names were called in the alphabetical order of their last names. For once, Michael was glad he was one of the first.   
Because when Luke walked on the stage about ten minutes later, tears were flowing out of Michael's eyes. Luke, _his best friend Luke,_ was graduating from high school. Michael couldn't help but feel proud of the shy boy. Luckily, everyone was crying, or at least being emotional, so he wasn't the only one.

Luke and Michael didn't go to the graduation party. Michael's parents gave him a car. Partly because he had made it through high school, partly because his university was so far, he didn't want to go by plane or train every time he wanted to go home. 

The two boys spent the afternoon and evening riding around town, stopping by ice cream and pizza places. They ended up at the beach when the sun was going down, and they watched the sunset, and Michael wondered if this was the moment his real life began. 

Basically, Luke and Michael spent their whole summer break in Michael's room, playing games or their guitars. But eventually, they had to start packing their things.

"How many shirts are you packing?" Luke asked. Michael placed his phone on his desk, that was completely empty now, and put him on speaker.   
"All of them," Michael snorted. He tried to pick a few, of course, but he kind of really wanted to pack them all. So that was what he was going to do. Luke sighed.   
"But you have more shirts than I have! How are you going to fit all that?"   
Michael shrugged, but realized Luke couldn't actually see him,  
"I don't know," he said. "I'll make it work though."  
They stayed quiet for a while. Michael wondered what it would be like to actually go to uni, and kind of live on your own. It was far away from Sydney, his parents wouldn't be there to yell at him for gaming too much. But for some reason, he started to think that that wouldn't be necessary this time. He was serious about his education now.

The next morning, his parents drove him to the airport. The whole car ride was silent and the tension was kind of awkward. Michael was an only child, and he knew it would be weird for his parents to suddenly not have a kid to watch over. Well, of course they would, but from a distance. Perth wasn't the place they could just drive to, to see if he's okay.

The car came to a stop, but no one opened the doors. Another car pulled up behind them, and Michael knew it was Luke's, because he heard them talking to each other.

"I can't believe you're moving so far away.." Michael's mom said, and she looked back at him. Michael shrugged.  
"I want this, mom," he said softly. "I really want this." His mom sighed.   
"I know you do honey, but please call us. Whenever you have time."  
Michael nodded. Of course he would. Never in a million years would he admit it, but he's kind of a mommy's boy. 

He opened the car door and stepped out, immediately greeted by a hug from Luke.   
"I can't believe we're doing this!" the blond boy mumbled excitedly in his ear. Michael just smiled. He couldn't either.


	6. Six

The first day on campus was quite intimidating. Michael had expected it to be, of course, but he still felt like he should have prepared for it in a better way.

Two hours after arriving on campus, they were finally done with the tour and all the info they needed to know. Michael felt like he didn't remember a single thing he was told today, and judging from the look on Luke's face, Luke didn't either.   
At the end of the tour, both of the boys got a key to their rooms pushed in their hands. It had a label with the room-number on it.   
"284." Luke said, looking up expectantly. They hoped they were roommates, since they came here together.  
Of course, the odds weren't in their favor.  
"306," Michael sighed. Of course he would probably be stuck with someone he didn't know. Someone who would probably think he was a weird kid, with weird hair and weird music and weird clothes. Great.

Luke unfolded the map, studied it, then turned it around when he came to the conclusion that he was holding it upside down.   
"At least it's in the same building." He told Michael. "So we can like, walk to class together."  
"We can't," Michael pointed out. "My classes are mostly here-" He pointed at the left side of the map. "- with the art stuff. And yours are here-" He now pointed at the very right side of the map. "- with all the stupid science stuff."  
"Science isn't stupid," Luke huffed. "It's intriguing and fascinating."  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

***

Michael put his key in the lock and unlocked the door. He was just about to open it when he realized someone might already be in there. A lot of people already arrived. Luke and he were actually a few of the last people. So he knocked.   
"Yeah?" A voice said, clearly coming from room 306. Michael's roommate.  
Michael cleared his throat.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Depends," the boy answered dryly. "Are you an axe murderer or my new roommate?"  
Michael laughed.  
"I think I'm going for the last one." He commented.   
The boy on the other side of the door laughed, too.  
"Alright, come in then."  
Michael grabbed his bags and tried to drag them into the apartment. The door was already open and he pushed against it with his back in order for it to open wider.   
The other boy must have noticed Michael struggling because suddenly, he was right beside him.   
"Here, let me help you," he offered and grabbed one of the bags.  
"Thanks." Michael said when he had finally managed to get his bag in his room.

Michael looked up. His eyes met two dark brown one's.   
_Fuck,_ Michael thought, followed by _this is it. I'm gonna die._  
He straightened his back and shook the hand that was held out to him.  
"I'm Calum," the brunet said.  
"I know," Michael blurted out. "We went to school together."  
Calum frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but was then interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
"That's probably the team. I gotta go." Calum told him. "Let's grab a pizza together later tonight, okay?"  
Before Michael could even answer that, Calum was gone.

Michael sat down on his bed. His roommate was Calum. Calum Hood. Calum, the boy he has had a crush on for a while now. Calum, the boy he was trying to forget this summer. 

He sure as hell wasn't going to be able to forget about him now.

Michael decided to look around in the apartment. He kind of felt like he was looking around in Calum's stuff, but he wasn't. Calum's stuff just happened to be all over the place, since he had probably arrived a few days ago.   
The apartment was kind of small, but great for two people. It had four rooms.  
Two of them were bedrooms. And even though Michael was really curious, he didn't open the door to Calum's.  
His own bedroom was kind of small. The walls were a light shade of blue and there was a huge window on the left side of the door. After a few minutes, his bed stood next to the window. Michael always wanted to sleep in a bed right next to a window.  
On the other side of his room, there was a desk. Next to the desk stood a closet. And that was about it.  
There wasn't any space left anyway.

The bathroom was small. There was a toilet, a shower and a sink, with four cupboards underneath it. Everything was white.  
Calum's stuff was already there, placed in two cupboards. The other two were Michael's then, he guessed.

Lastly, there was the living room / kitchen. It had a couch, a tv, a little stove and an oven. And a lot of cupboards of course.  
On the other side of the room stood a table with four chairs.   
Michael nodded to himself. It was a great place, actually.

He could totally see himself living here with Calum.


	7. Seven

It was about 1 am when a loud laughter and the door closing with a tud woke Michael up. A little disorientated he tried to sit up on the couch he fell asleep on, rubbing in his eyes. Calum threw his jacket on the floor and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Michael.  
'Shit,' he stammered. 'Fuck, sorry, I totally forgot.' Michael shrugged. He stood up and lowered the volume of the tv that was still on.  
''s okay, I was tired anyway,' Michael yawned and he made his way towards his room, but Calum stopped him.  
'Wait, we can still go?' He asked. Michael just looked at him.  
'I mean, did you even eat since you got here?' Calum wondered out loud and he pulled at the sleeve of Michael's sweater. Michael just shook his head and yawned again. To be honest, he did feel quite hungry.   
'We're going. Now.' Calum demanded and turned around to pick up his jacket again.   
'Let me change,' Michael said, but Calum stopped him - again. '  
'Don't bother,' he said with a wide grin. 'Only idiots go get pizza at this hour.' 

It was about half an hour later and Michael regretted listening to Calum. There actually were quite a few people. And while Calum looked good as always, Michael looked like someone who had never heard of a shower. Or proper clothes.  
'Sorry again,' Calum apologized. Michael waved it away and took another bite of his pizza. Calum had prohibited him from paying because he felt guilty. It wasn't really a big deal for Michael - he was glad that Calum at least pretended to like him - but hey, no one should ever decline free pizza.   
'Can you stop,' Michael asked him. 'We should get to know each other, and you saying sorry a thousand times isn't going to help.'  
Calum silently agreed while taking a sip from his water. _water._ That must be the reason for his body. Jeez.  
'What was your name again?' He asked.   
'It's Michael.' Michael answered. Calum smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 'Oh yeah, now I remember!' Michael just smiled, because he was almost certain that he didn't mention that before. And since Calum didn't even recognize him when he walked in on him earlier, no way he remembered his name.  
'How was your night?' Michael asked him curiously. Calum's eyes lit up.  
'It was great! I mean, I'm the new one, so I'm still trying to fit in. But I think they're starting to like me.' Michael took a sip from his drink.   
'Of course they do,' he mumbled while placing the glass back on the table.  
'What do you mean?' Calum asked.   
'I just mean that everyone always likes you. You shouldn't worry about that.'   
Calum frowned. 'That's not true,' but Michael smiled and ran his hand through his hair.   
'Trust me, they do,'   
Calum looked at him in disbelieve, then shook his head and laughed. 'I don't believe you,' he said. 'But let's talk about school stuff. What kind of classes are you taking?'

It was nearly 4 am when Michael finally let himself fall down on his bed. He managed to check his phone before falling asleep, seeing three messages and one missed call from Luke. Clingy much.

From: Dr.Fluke: **Hey, hows your roommate? theyre cool?**

From: Dr.Fluke: **can I come over? Can't wait to talk to youuuu**

_One missed call -- 11.24 pm -- from: Dr.Fluke_

From: Dr.Fluke: **you fell asleep didnt you... you dick.**

Michael smiled and typed back.

To: Dr.Fluke: **we gotta meet up tmmrw. need to tell you a LOT**

After clicking 'send' Michael fell asleep, smiling a little because Calum was asleep in the room next to him.


	8. Eight

'So what did you wanna tell me?' is the first thing Luke asked when Michael opened the door for him the next morning. Curiosity had won Luke over, probably, because it was way too early for Michael, but the constant knocking on the door forced him to get out of bed, put on some sweatpants, and open the door.  
Michael stepped aside to let Luke in and the blond boy almost fell inside.   
'That I'll kick your face if you ever wake me up this early again.' Michael mumbled while running his hand through his messy hair. He hated mornings more than anything else in the world. Luke just smiled.  
'I know you love me,' he answered and pulled Michael in a hug. 'Just not before 10 am.'   
'Make that 12,' Michael corrected him, but hugged back nonetheless. Judging by the warmth of Luke's body, he just woke up himself. Michael considered asking Luke to get back to bed with him, because it felt like he didn't sleep at all, but when he opened his mouth, he was already interrupted by a voice behind him.  
'Mike, why so early?' It was Calum - of course it was, who else? - and Michael quickly let go of Luke. Calum shouldn't get the wrong ideas.   
Michael looked at Luke, who looked surprised in Calum's way.   
'Help me,' Michael mouthed at Luke, but Luke was a little too distracted by someone else. When Michael turned around, he knew why.   
Calum stood in the door opening of his own room, only wearing some sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His hair was messy, not untidy-messy like Michael's, but hot-messy. Handsome-messy. I-want-to-fuck-it-up-even-more-messy.   
Suddenly Michael's brain seemed to remember that Calum had asked him a question.   
'Sorry,' he said sheepishly, but Calum had already forgotten about his question. It had probably been a rhetorical one.  
'Hi, I'm Calum,' he introduced himself to Luke, who had forgotten how to speak. Luke just awkwardly shook his hand and stared at him.   
'This is Luke,' Michael saved him from embarrassment. 'He's been my best friend since forever.' Calum let go of Luke's hand and nodded, flashing a smile in Michael's direction.   
'Nice to meet you,' he said. Then he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and leaned in to him.  
'I'm gonna make some breakfast, d'you both want some?' Michael felt his hot breath in his neck. Calum's voice was still raspy from sleeping and it sounded so, so, _so_ adorable. Michael felt goosebumps appear on his skin.   
'Y-yeah, sure. Thanks,' he managed to get out before Calum walked to the small kitchen. Michael and Luke went to Michael's room and sat down on his bed.

'Your roommate is _Calum_?' Luke exclaimed. Michael immediately shushed him.  
'He's in the room right next to us, you know. He could hear you.' Michael warned him and looked at the door as if that would tell him whether Calum heard them or not.  
'Your roommate is Calum?' Luke repeated, now keeping his voice down.  
'Yes,' Michael groaned. 'This is either the best or the worst thing that has ever happened to me.' Luke looked at him with his huge, blue eyes.  
'What do you mean, worst thing? You're living with him! He's forced to spend time with you!' Luke told him. Michael rolled his eyes.  
'You make it sound like hanging out with me is a bad thing.' He said and he tried to sound hurt, but the little smile on his lips betrayed him.  
'It kind of is sometimes,' Luke admitted, but also smiled at Michael.   
'I'm a very nice person thank you,' Michael huffed. 'I mean, I can't be that terrible because he already took me out for dinner.'   
Luke just calmed down a bit, but now his huge, blue eyes were back and he looked at Michael with a shocked expression on his face.   
'He took you out to dinner?' Michael nodded.   
'Is that why you didn't answer my texts and calls last night?' Luke asked, suddenly connecting the dots. Michael nodded again, grinning this time. He didn't mention that the real reason was also that he, indeed, did fall asleep last night. Just because he didn't Luke to know he was right.   
'Okay, now I'm not mad at you anymore,' Luke told Michael - like he had been mad at him for not texting back - and ruffled his hair.   
'Breakfast's ready!' Calum's voice called, and Luke turned to look at Michael with a twinkle in his eyes. Michael shook his head.  
'Don't look at me like that,' he said.   
'Like what?' Luke asked innocently, but then stood up and opened the door to Michael's closet. 'You should make yourself presentable. And kissable.'   
'I am kissable,' Michael mumbled while also standing up and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans from the closet. 'If it's true love, he's gonna like kissing me when I just woke up.'   
Luke giggled and watched Michael put on one of his sweaters.   
'Please let me be the flower girl at your wedding,' Luke pleaded.  
'Shut up, Luke.' Michael told him and made his way to the couch, where Calum was already eating his breakfast and watching soccer on the tv.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm new to this site, so I don't know what to say?  
> Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
